Forgotten Memory of a Complicated Space Time Event
by Upside-Down Carrot
Summary: The Doctor and River Song take a thirteen-year old runaway with them, but River starts to notice things. Will she tell the Doctor that a whole year of her life is gone? who is the girl? Read to find out! Based on what River said in Flesh and Stone: "I'm a complicated space time event too! Throw me in!" Talking about the crack.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories of Complicated Space Time Events

A/N: Hello! This is the first story I've posted on this account. I posted my first story on my friends account and she said she can somehow transfer it. Well, if you don't want to wait for it to be transferred, you can read it on her account. Her author name is Melody Starr 31 I believe. Hope you enjoy! Sorry in advance that this chapter is a bit short...

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just about all of the merchandise. If i did own Doctor Who...well, let's just say we'd all be in trouble

Chapter One: Crashes and Jello Legs

The TARDIS was spinning uncontrollably nauseating. River's hands grasped the console while she tried to stay on her feet. The Doctor was running around frantically trying not to crash the TARDIS flipping levers and zig-zagging the zig-zag plotter.

All of the sudden there was a loud thump and the TARDIS crash landed. Both River and the Doctor fell backwards onto the ground.  
"You all right River?" asked the Doctor a bit hoarsely. She opened her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine dear. My hip might be a bit bruised but nothing serious at all," she replied softly. The cherish of the TARDIS had thrown them to the floor of the TARDIS with great force. River tried to push herself up with her arms but only succeeded in falling flat on her face.

"We could just stay on the ground forever," suggested the Doctor sarcastically.

"Well, if we can't get up, I see no point in wasting our time just laying here. There are much more exciting things we could do on the floor here," replied River.  
The Doctor couldn't tell whether she was being serious or joking around. "Probably serious," he thought. River rolled on the floor to where the Doctor was. She rolled into his arms and He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, come on Doctor, you can do better than that!" exclaimed River. The Doctor looked a bit scared. River untied his bow tie.

He just laid there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The moment she started to unbutton his shirt, he jumped up from the ground as fast as he could.

"Why is it that you are stuck on the ground, then as soon as I make a move like that you jump up? Do I scare you Doctor?" said River. He reached for her hand and pulled her up. She was a bit wobbly but after a few seconds she could stand.

"So...outside, wanna go check it out? Who knows, maybe we landed on the coolest planet ever and we'll never get to know unless we see," said the Doctor, trying to convince her to stray away from her bedroom.

He did not want to make things any more complicated then they already were. She pouted at him.

"Oh come on Doctor, please? We're married, and on our honeymoon. It's what normal people do," she protested.  
"River Song, we are definitely not normal. And you know that,"  
"Seriously, what's it gonna take?" she asked on a more serious note. He rolled his eyes.

"I bet you can't get me to do it," proclaimed the Doctor. She laughed.  
"Really? I bet I could."

She walked up to him and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and she caressed his neck. The Doctor had kissed River before, but this was different. He felt as of the whole universe had exploded inside his brain, which was something that didn't happen often.  
"Alright fine. You've convinced me," admitted the Doctor. She grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him through the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Doctor Makes a Friend (Or Two If You Count The Human)**

Three years later…**(A/N: Not really important how many years later…just a random number. Has nothing to do with the plot line)**

The Doctor had his hands on the console, trying to stop the shaking. The TARDIS was flying through the night making lots of loud noises. It crashed into the ground with a clanging sound, and River and the Doctor fell to the ground.

"Do you get a feeling of deja vu?" asked the Doctor. River nodded.

"But this time, we can actually stand up," she replied as she lifted herself up.

"Okay, this time, we're going outside," said the Doctor. He ran to the doors and opened them up and looked around.

"Whoa! You've got to see this River!"

She ran to the door to find the Doctor standing in what looked to be a farm, with cows eating grass behind him.

"What's so exciting about cows?" asked River, wondering why the Doctor could be so childish at times.

"Everything! Cows are cool!"

"Where are we?" asked River, ignoring the whole thing that later was known as "the cow incidence".

"Hmm, we are in…America, yes definitely America. But where in America?," he asked himself. He sniffed the air.

"We seem to be in Kansas," said the Doctor after confirming the scents he inhaled. There was a big house not far from where they were standing. Loud yelling was coming from the open windows. He walked up to a cow.

"Why hello Mr. Cow! Okay if I call you moo-moo?" he asked the cow. The cow responded by mooing, and the Doctor laughed.

"Yes, well, the thing I would like to know is, what are they yelling about? Do you have any idea?" he asked the cow. It mooed again and the Doctor thanked it. He walked back over to River.

"He says they've been at it for hours. Some girl and her parents fighting. It's kind of boring here, let's go," said the Doctor. Just as they were turning around to leave, heard a door slam and he turned to see a girl running towards them, not paying attention to the strange people in front of her. It was not until she got only a couple feet away from the TARDIS when she looked up and stopped running. The Doctor saw her tear-streamed face. The girl looked young, probably age thirteen he estimated. She looked shocked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked in a teary voice. The Doctor looked at her. She didn't look scared, like most people were the first time seeing the TARDIS.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, River Song," he replied calmly. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Maddie, Maddie Winchester, but they call me the Brain, because I'm so smart," replied the young girl. She had brown hair and green eyes. Her glasses were fogged, and she had a heavy looking backpack swung across her shoulder.

"Well Brain, where are you going?"

"I'm running away," she said coldly.

"Sorry, don't mean to pry, but may I ask why?" asked the Doctor. She took off her brown framed glasses and wiped them off.

"I'm mad at my pare-, I mean my guardians," said the girl sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If you're running away, we're experts on that. Wanna come with us?" asked the Doctor. River looked at him.

"Doctor, you can't just ask a random girl to come with us!"

"Why not? Come on, what do ya say?" he asked Maddie. She pondered this for a moment.

"I don't even know you, besides, where would we go?" she asked, sounding almost like an adult. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flew open. Her eyes grew wide.

"It's like something straight out of Star Trek! What is it?"

"That, is the TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, which basically means it travels through time and space. Anywhere you want to go? Just tell me," explained the Doctor. Her face lit up.

"You mean, I can really come with you?" she said excitedly. He nodded, and she ran into blue box. She was running around the console room, asking about all of the buttons and levers.

"How come you have accents? Are you from England?" asked Maddie.

"That's a very good question Maddie, and no, we are not from England," replied the Doctor.

"Call me Brain, and where are you from then?" The Doctor pondered this question for a bit.

"I am not from earth. I was from a very old planet of gallifrey, but it's all gone now. I'm not even human. I'm the only one of my species left, well, if you don't count River," said the Doctor without taking a breath. The Brain stared at the Doctor for a moment.

"So, if your not human, then what are you?"

"Well, I may look human, but I'm actually not. My body is quite different than yours," he stated. He continued to tell her about the Time Lords. When he finished she had even more questions. "Does this girl ever stop?" thought the Doctor. She opened her mouth to speak one more time.

"Just a comment, I like your bow tie. It reminds me of Bill Nye," she said. The Doctor smiled. "Finally, a companion that appreciates the bow tie!" he thought. The Brain yawned, and he could tell she was tired. She sat down in the chair, where she continued to ponder the TARDIS and how it worked. She was very curious. After what seemed like hours of talking, she fell asleep in the chair, and River picked her up and carried her to one of the guest bedrooms. She laid her on the bed and put the covers over her.

"Good night Brain," she whispered. The Brain opened her eyes a crack and whispered,

"Good night momma," half asleep. River widened her eyes for a second but then realized she was just really tired and had made the mistake of calling her "momma." She walked back to the control room, feeling like there was something she couldn't remember.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There will be one more part after this. (Did you like my Supernatural reference?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Diamond Sea

The aroma of tea filled her bedroom. The Brain sat up out of her bed. It's always strange to fall asleep on a chair then wake up in your bed. She got out of bed and went to the console room. She was surprised to find nobody there. She heard laughter coming from a hallway and headed towards the cheery sounds. She found the Doctor and River laughing in the kitchen. The Doctor had a mustache of custard on his upper lip. There was a plate of fish fingers on the table next to the bowl of custard. The Brain sat down in the chair next to the Doctor.

"Fish fingers and custard? I thought I was the only one who ate that!" exclaimed the Brain. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"You like fish fingers and custard? I thought I was the only one who likes it! Well, besides pregnant people with cravings," replied the Doctor, astonished that somebody else liked fish fingers and custard. When the Doctor mentioned cravings, the wheels in River's head started to turn, but she still couldn't seem to remember. The Doctor offered the Brain some fish custard, and she gladly took it and popped it in her mouth.

"Yum!" said the Brain laughing. River just stared off into nothingness. The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her back into reality.

"Sorry, just thinking," said River. The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"Thinking about what?" asked the Doctor. She hesitated to answer.

"Doctor, there's something I haven't told you, that I probably should," said River nervously. The Doctor looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"You're not…" he looked at her stomach.

"No! No way! It's something way worse than that. Doctor, a year of my life is missing, all my memories of that year, gone. I woke up in stormcage and the last thing I remember was the night of the weeping angels assignment an going to my parents house, and everything after that is just blank. There are even things before that where I can't remember details, it's like one huge thing just is gone," said River solemnly. The Doctor stared at her for a while.

"Kovarian?"

"No, I know it wasn't her. I know it wasn't. I have no idea. I was hoping you could help me," replied River. The Brain just sat there, looking at River.

"How do you lose a year of your memory?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Oh believe me, it's possible," said the Doctor. The Doctor went to his room to think about what River said, while River and the Brain finished breakfast. After breakfast was over, River broke the silence.

"So, do you want to do something fun today?"

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want. We can go anywhere," replied River.

"Well, maybe you should surprise me!" she exclaimed. River agreed, and they ran to the console room. River typed some coordinates into the computer and they were off.

"Brain, go down the hallway, second door on the right, you'll find a dressing room. Change into a bathing suit. You'll need it," said River. She shrugged and went down the hall. River opened the door to see the paradise outside.

The Brain came out of the hallway wearing a plain, blue bathing suit. River grabbed some towels and some sunglasses. As the Brain was walking towards the door, River noticed a bright red splotch on her back. It looked strangely familiar.

"Sorry, not to be rude but, what's that on your back?" asked River.

"It's a birthmark. Had it ever since I was born, that's why they call it a birthmark, duh!" said the Brain. All of the sudden, River fell to the floor. Her hands were on here temples. She grunted as the vision came.

There was a woman in the corner wearing a cloak and holding a small baby. There were a couple of silence in the room. The woman reached for her gun but she was too late. The Silence started to make electricity. One of them shocked the baby on it's back. The woman screamed. She grabbed her gun and shot all of the silence, then examined her baby's back. It was burt badly. The woman ran from the room. And that's when the vision ended. River sat up.

"River! Are you okay?" asked a very worried Brain.

"Yeah, I'm fine Brain. I had…a vision," said River.

"But, what happened in your vision?" asked Maddie.

"I think it was about…you, and your mother. I saw a figure in a cloak, holding a baby. The baby was electrocuted in the back. It made a mark like that," she said, pointing to Maddie's birthmark, or scar. Maddie looked at River with her big green eyes.

"So it's not a birthmark…"

"No, it's a scar," said River.

"River, remember when I said I was arguing with my guardians? We were fighting because they just told me that I…was adopted. Maybe it has something to do with your visions, if they're about my mother," said Maddie. River stared at Maddie.

"Do you have any objects affiliated with your adoption? Any blankets, or ID's or something?" asked River. Maddie nodded and ran to her room.

She came back with her backpack in her arms. She unzipped the pocket, and removed three items. She pulled out a small blanket, the most amazing piece of cloth that River had ever seen. It had moving images on it. The blanket was covered in stars and planets, making up whole galaxies.

"You can see it too, can't you? My parents think I'm crazy, but I know that the pictures move," said Maddie. River nodded, and Maddie proceeded to pull out the second item, a green and purple bunny. River wondered why all of this stuff looked familiar. Then, Maddie pulled out the third and final item, a dog tag.

River examined the writing, it was Old High Gallifreyan. It tool a second for her to examine it, but she read what it said and understood. She stepped back from Maddie, staring at the writing.

"What? What is it?" asked Maddie. River didn't speak for a while.

"It's…It's a birth certificate. Here it says your name, Madeline, but there is no last name, then…your birthdate, in the year 5032, on the 18th of December and…" She stopped. There were tears in her eyes. All of the memories came rushing back to her.

"What? What does it say? Wait, did you say the year 5032? That's impossible," said Maddie franticly.

"The last line…your parent's names…" she trailed off.

"My parents? Who were they?" asked Maddie demandingly.

"Your parents…it, I…it says here, your parents names are…Mel…Melody Pond and…" She stuttered. She looked at Maddie, and saw the resemblance. The brown hair, green eyes, fondness of fish custard. She is her father's daughter. River ran to Maddie and hugged her as tight as she could. Maddie was very confused.

"Who is Melody Pond? And who's my dad?" asked Maddie. River laughed.

"I'm Melody Pond, and your father, is the Doctor," said River, stuttering every other word. Maddie started to cry as well. River could remember what happened now. She remembered the crash of the Bysantium, and how she told her parents she was pregnant, and leaving her little Maddie at the orphanage, and then proceeded to erase her own memory.

River did not know why she would ever do such a thing to her little girl. Maddie was smiling, looking up at her mum. River kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, we better tell the Doctor he's a dad," said Maddie. River laughed and they walked down the hall. They knocked on the Doctor's door.

"What? I'm thinking here!" exclaimed the Doctor. River and Maddie burst through the door.

"Doctor, it's important. Really, it will change your life," said Maddie.

"What? Will it help me figure out what happened to River?" asked the Doctor. Maddie nodded.

"Doctor, I'm…I'm your daughter," said Maddie nervously. The Doctor stared at her.

"What? You're…my daughter? How is that possible?" asked the Doctor, sounding confused. Maddie ran to him and fell in his arms. She hugged him and wouldn't let go. His eyes lit up. The tears began to come, from everybody. The Doctor looked at her face.

"My daughter. You look just like me. Are you Time Lord?"

"Well, I do have two hearts. They said it was a mutation and that it probably wouldn't cause any harm," replied Maddie.

"It's not a mutation, it's natural. You're a Time Lord, well, mostly Time Lord. You have human in you too," said the Doctor. It was so overwhelming to find out that you have a long lost daughter.

"Hey, weren't we going to go see the Diamond Sea?" asked River. The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, let's go," said Maddie. They walked out the door and onto the beautiful beach. The Doctor and River had their arms around their wonderful daughter as they walked along the beach. They were finally a family together.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure to write me a review. I'm going to write some one-shots with the same characters and story line later. Tell me if you have any requests of where they should go on adventures! (I'm planing to write one about ancient Egypt!)**


End file.
